The purpose of this application is to increase the number of students from groups underrepresented in biomedical and behavioral research enterprise who successfully complete baccalaureate degrees in biomedical sciences. East Central University's Bridges to the Baccalaureate's portion of the effort facilitates and supports the seamless transition and retention of partner school students to East Central University for completion of Bachelor of Science (B.S.) degrees while establishing essential research mentor relationships with faculty at comprehensive universities as pre-cursors for advanced degrees in biomedical or behavioral sciences. In this renewal application, East Central University (ECU) seeks to establish partnerships with three 2-year schools (Oklahoma City Community College, Redlands Community College, and Rose State College). East Central University is located in Ada, Oklahoma, the regional medical and educational center of the rural mid-section of the state. Oklahoma City Community College (OCCC) and Rose State College (RSC) are located in a metropolitan area that includes a larger eligibility pool of underrepresented minority students (URM) than rural towns that buttress the ECU campus. Both OCCC and RSC will each recruit and retain 6 URM students to participate in the ECU Bridges Program. Redlands Community College (RCC), located in the town of El Reno, Oklahoma has a smaller eligibility pool of underrepresented students majoring in the biomedical sciences. RCC will recruit and retain 4 URM students to participate in the program. ECU will sponsor Saturday orientations for ECU for Bridges students and their families. Workshops, speakers, and summer research will engage and enlighten Bridges students about the mechanisms and advantages of the biomedical and behavioral sciences. During the school year, Bridges students will stay connected in the sciences by working with faculty on their own campuses. The Bridges to the Baccalaureate will increase the number of underrepresented minority or health disparity students who complete a bachelor's degree in the biomedical or behavioral sciences. When these individuals become research scientists, they will contribute to expansion of scientific knowledge in the biomedical or behavioral sciences. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]